Moonlight Of My Life
by SavannahLennon
Summary: Bella, is a human feeling alone and out of place in her home town. What happens when a life threatening experience leads her to her savior and love of her life? What challenges will they face together? Rated M for violence, language and yes of course, lemons. I do not own these magnificent creatures, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to play with them.
1. A taste of Heaven

**Hey guys! Know it's been awhile since I've posted, well, anything. But life have bitten me in ass (too bad Edward couldn't *sigh*) and I just haven't had the right frame of mind. I am working on my other fanfics ATM but I'm just struggling with it. And for anyone new to my little world, welcome! This came to me in a dream, a very strange, long dream. I'm not sure if I'll even post more than one chapter, but I guess I'll wait and see the response. I apologize that the chapter is a little all over the place, like I said, I've been MIA for quite awhile. Enjoy, and as always be safe :)**

My day started off as it usually did. I got up much too early, I had never been a great sleeper, made breakfast for my father and I, did the dishes and headed off to work. I guess you could say my life wasn't all that interesting. It was pretty much the whole groundhog day feeling, seven days a week. Of course it was another gloomy day in good old Forks, WA. I had been living here the last few years. When my mother remarried, I thought it'd be nice to go live with my Dad for awhile. Mom needed to travel and I always felt I was holding her back. Yes, I was a very selfless person. I wouldn't say I hated my life, more that I was bored with it. I had graduated high school in June and I just wasn't sure when and where I wanted to go to College. I sighed heavily to myself as my truck came to a rumbling stop outside of the Newtons store. It wasn't the greatest job on the earth, but it put money into my pocket, and kept Charlie off my back about not getting out enough. It's not that I didn't have any friends, I just prefered to be alone.

"Bella Bo Bella, how was your weekend?!" Mike exclaimed as I came through the door. I forced a slight smile, ignoring the annoying tone to his voice as I pulled my apron and name tag from my back pack. Thankfully Mike had given up on his fascination of me. He was a nice enough boy, cute I suppose, but I just wasn't interested in dating. Seemed over rated and a waste of time to me.

"Same old I guess. Spent most of it in bed reading." I shrugged. He asked this question every Monday morning, and it was always the same answer. I didn't do much outside of work, and while everyone else thought I was a shut in, I found nothing wrong with it in the slightest.

"Well, Jess and I are throwing a going away party for her, she's leaving for school the first week of September and we were really hoping you'd come. It would really mean a lot to both of us."

"Umm, I guess I could." I sighed, trying to keep some of the bordem out of my tone. Jessica and I were never really close, but I knew Angela would be there, and I hadn't seen her in a few months. It might be nice to catch up before she surely left for school. Hell, I'd be the only left here.

"That's great, thanks Bella. It's uh, tomorrow night. Just a small get together, close friends ya know? Short notice I know, but I didn't think you'd say yes, so I never really thought to ask you. My mom said she'd give us the day off and everything. And I know Tuesday is kinda a stupid day to have a party but it's the only day Jess has off and - "

"Woah woah, earth the Mike. It's alright, I'll come. Just name the time and place." I laughed cutting him off. As entertaining as it was to watch him stumble over his words, it was getting kinda annoying. He smiled widely and patted me on the back. It was more of a smack, as if I were choking on something.

"Great Bella, just great! Six tomorrow night at Jessica's!" he danced, trying to go all Saturday Night Fever on me. I shook my head and headed to the back room to ditch my bag.

Work was boring as it normally was. I spent most of my shift stocking the shelves, cleaning the windows and setting up new displays. I found it extremely ironic that someone with two left feet and no sense of balance worked in a sporting goods store. I couldn't even play table tennis.

When I got home Charlie still wasn't there. I tossed my bag to the floor and kicked off my shoes, flicking on the oven as I grabbed from meat from the fridge. Forty-five minutes later, a roast and all the fixings were sitting on the kitchen table, right as my Dad walked in.

"Mmm wow Bells smells great in here. You went all out I see, did you get a raise or are you buttering me up before you ask for a new car?' He chuckled as he hung his belt up by the door.

"I wish, but no, I was just bored and I needed to use most of this stuff up. Plus, there will be plenty of leftovers for tomorrow, I won't be here."

"Oh? Do you have the closing shift?" Charlie assumed as he covered his plate in gravy.

"No um, Mike and Jessica are having a party and I said I'd go." I mumbled as I swirled my fork in my mashed potatoes. Maybe I was a hermit. Maybe I did stay in a lot, but I liked be alone.

"Oh, well umm, that's good Bells, happy to see ya gettin' out there. Just be careful out there, no drinking and driving, though you know you shouldn't be drinking anyway, unless it's with your old man." he laughed patting my arm. I let out a small chuckle and nodded as I took a bite. I kind of regretted my choice in going, I wasn't one for parties or drinking, it took Charlie an arm and a leg just to get me to graduation, but one time wouldn't hurt?

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I was woken by the chime on my cellphone going off. I wasn't even sure why I had one, but Charlie had insisted for emergencies and with the state of my truck, nearly breaking down every trip I made, maybe it was a good idea. I lifted my phone to my face, squinting into the screen.

_Hey, glad you're coming today, can't wait to see you! Dress nicely! NO JEANS! :P - Jess _

_I don't think I own anything other than jeans but I guess I can look, see you later - Bella_

I groaned loudly, dragging my fingers down my face. I slung my legs out of the bed and stumbled over my slippers on my way to the bathroom. I showered quick letting the hot water loosen the knots in my neck. Maybe the stress of having to be around a bunch of people was getting to me. I wrapped a towel around myself and padded back to my room. After dumping nearly everything I owned onto my bed, I found a few dresses, that were stuffed into back of my dresser. I didn't remember buying them, so I figured Renee had sent them home with my on my last visit. One was about knee length and covered in a hippy styled floral pattern, that one was a definite no. The other was a tad shorter, a deep sapphire color. With sleeves that came down to just above my elbow and a rounded neck line.

'You'll have to do." I sighed, tossing it on top of my rocking chair. I found some sheer black tights, that also probably came from Mom, and since I didn't own any shoes that weren't sneakers, it looked my black, low top chucks would have to do.

I spent the morning and afternoon doing some cleaning, prepping Charlies dinner and leaving it covered in the fridge. Best to make it easier for him. An hour before I had to leave I slunk up stairs and started to get ready. My hair was impossible, so I just let it hang freely around my face, it curled just enough at the ends to make it look like I gave a crap. I didn't wear make up, but I just put a little brown mascara on to make me look more awake. As soon as I slipped the tights and the dress on, I wanted to change back into my sweats. I felt so phony dressing up like this, but once I pulled my chucks on, I felt more myself.

I drove a little below the speed limit on my way over to Jessica's. My palms were sweaty against the steering wheel and I could feel my heart beating much too fast. What was my deal, honestly. It was just a get together of friends right? Why was I so nervous.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" I moaned as I pulled up to Jess's street. I could already hear the music, cars were lined up and down the sidewalks on both sides, in fact some people had taken to parking their cars on the lawns. I squeezed in behind a fancy new SUV and pulled the key out the ignition, putting my head in my hands. Small get together my ass. I could already feel a panic attack building as I tried to slow my breaths. I was never good with crowds. One year when Mom and Charlie had taken me to Disneyland, I spent the few first hours hyperventilating in a bathroom. After a few minutes I pulled myself from my truck, fixed my dress and headed up the street.

"Bella!" Jessica screamed as I got up to the door, that was wide open. I smiled, cringing as she wrapped her arms around me. We were never that great of friends. She always thought me and Mike had a thing in highschool and she was always kinda snobby towards me because of it.

"Hey Jess, congrats on school."

"Oh Bella I am so excited, I mean I'll miss Mike, but it's like my future ya know? I don't wanna stay in this crummy little town my whole life. Oh you're dress is so cute, you look great - HEY Angela, where did you put the Vodka?!"

She took off in the direction of Angela and for that I was grateful, though I was hoping I'd get a chance to see Ang myself. I could definitely call Angela a friend.

The house was packed, from front to back. Alls I could smell was the strong scent of booze, pizza and a miss-mash of different perfumes and cologne. It was making me want to gag. I finally found the back door and headed out to the yard. It was still crowded but at least I could breathe. The cool air helped clear the chaos in my lungs.

"Hey Bella, long time no see, you look terrific!" I heard Angela cry as she pushed her way to me. She held her arms out to me and I had no problem hugging her back. She was such a sweet girl. I wished I had made more of an attempt to hang out with her.

"Thanks Ang, you too. Still working at Starbucks?" I asked as she handed me bottle of Nestea.

"Yes." she sighed heavily. " Hopefully just for the next little while. I sent my application to Harvard last week, so I'm really hoping to make it in for the September semester."

"Wow, Harvard, that's well, impressive. I wish you all the luck." I smiled, hiding my discomfort. I guess I would be the only one left here.

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot, but don't look so glum. I know that look. You'll get outta here just like the rest of us, just don't rush it. Really think what you wanna do. You've got the brains for anything!" She smiled brightly as she pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"There you are hunn." I heard a deep voice, and looked up to see Ben. Wow they were still together, that must be nice for them.

They embraced and shared kiss, I felt the need to look away, it was innocent enough but it felt like a private moment. He whispered something in her ear, and her cheeks turned red. She smacked his shoulder and turned back to me.

"Sorry Bella, but apparently I'm missing the beer bong games and my lovely boyfriend would like to make out in Jessica's room." She laughed freely, I guess she had been drinking.

"By all means, it was so nice to see you. Don't forget about me."

"I would never. Have fun!"

I smiled until she left, and then I let my head fall. I took a sip of my Nestea, suddenly wanting something with a little kick. I never drank. No more than a few glasses of wine or champagne at Christmas or family get togethers, but right now I just needed something to take the edge off. I wandered over to the drink table, surprised to see someone mixing drinks.

"What can I get'cha sweetheart?" a young blonde boy asked. Well I shouldn't say boy, but he couldn't have been older than nineteen. I was surprised Charlie wasn't here knowing everyone was under twenty-one.

"Uhhh." I stuttered, racking my mind for a drink that I thought I could stomach. "Vodka cranberry?" I muttered, I had heard my mother order these at dinner several times. It looked good enough.

"Comin' right up doll." he winked as his hands worked quickly in front of me. "Enjoy, you know where to find me should you want another."

"Thank you." I smiled taking the cold beverage. The glass was quite large, I probably shouldn't go back for seconds. I found a lawn chair and just sat back, looking up at the stars, sipping at my drink. As it got closer and closer to the bottom, I could feel my face and chest start to heart up. My vision was a little muddled and I suddenly really wanted Cheetos.

"Damn light-weight." I muttered, placing my empty glass on the ground beside me.

"Another?" I voice said lightly. I looked up to see the young boy from the bar. I sat up, much too fast, causing a horrible head rush.

"Woah! Umm, thanks. Thank you." I stuttered.

"I'm James by the way, and you're name is beautiful?" he grinned, as he ducked his head to me. I felt the heat come to my cheeks. As much as I wasn't really attracted to this guy, it was very flattering to be called beautiful. That word had never really associated itself with me. James was a decent looking guy. His hair was a sandy blonde, deeper towards the roots. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were a very pale blue, almost silver.

"Uh, Bella?" I said and it sounded like a question. He laughed and took a sip of his drink. I copied the motion hoping I wouldn't have to speak again. I was getting drunk, and I didn't want to make a food of myself.

We spent the remainder of the party in the yard. Slowly the people started to thin out, and we were left alone in the yard. I could faintly hear the sound of music playing inside, but my head was pounding. I had thrown back another two drinks in the time we spent chatting. Though I didn't really remember talking.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but it's late. I should be calling my Dad to pick me up." I got up and lost my balance falling into his arms. Our faces were close and it was making me uncomfortable. I pulled back and he set me on my feet.

"Nonsense. I can give you a ride home. I haven't been drinking."

I thought about it and I would really feel bad calling Charlie at this hour. I nodded and the motion made my head throb even more. He held his arm out and I took it. He lead me to red car. I couldn't make out the model, and opened the passenger door for me. The inside smelled like cigarettes and heavy cologne, I rolled the window down filling the car with fresh cool air. He handed me a bottle of apple juice and I guzzled it down, I felt parched.

"That should clear your head..Let's get this show on the road." He murmured and it sounded like he was talking to himself. The ride was silent. Just the sounds of the news on the radio.

"_Another young girls body has been discovered, brining the total up the three in the last month. Police say they are looking for a serial killer_." The womans voice muttered. The story made me remember a conversation Charlie had with Billy last week. But my brain wasn't awake enough to remember details. James shut off the radio and gripped his hands tightly on the wheel.

"Are you ok?" I asked hesitantly, he looked angry.

"Fine."

I brought my eyes back in front of me, confused at what I saw. We had pulled up to small cabin, just off the highway. It looked like one of the small hunters cabins I had been to with my Dad when I was kid.

"Um, what's this?" I slurred, suddenly a wave of lethargy washing over me. I could feel myself getting dizzy. My eyelids wanted to close.

"You'll see." he smiled darkly as his fist came to contact with my temple.

I awoke slowly, my eyes burning as a bright light shone down into them.

"Ahh my beautiful little Bella, you've awoken." James deep voice boomed in my ear. I tried to sit up, but something wasn't right. I looked up to see my arms bound to metal bars, my feet were unmovable as well.

"What the, you let me the hell go, my father is Chief of Police!" I screamed, my words slurred. I pulled on the ties that bound me, but all it did was dig into my skin.

"Oh I know Miss. Swan. I've been watching you for sometime. You'll be my greatest achievement. The Chief's daughter? And oh so pretty." He laughed, running his hands through my hair. I pulled my head back moaning as the pain shot across my forehead.

"Mmm, I love the sounds you make Isabelle." He grunted as his sick hands ran across my body. My dress had been cut away, leaving me in my bra, panties and tights. My eyes filled with tears as the realization of what was happening to me and who it was happening with. I started to scream just as his lips covered mine. His breath blew into me and it tasted of smoke and beer. I bite down hard on his lower lip and he moaned. His blood leaked into my mouth and I pushed against him, trying to catch my breath. I spat in his face and he laughed.

"Ooh, I like you my Belle. So feisty, I bet you'll like it rough..."

His body was suddenly on top of me and I could feel how turned on he was. I felt like I was going to puke. His hands snaked around my neck as he ground himself into my center. I was crying, crying so hard. No for the pain I was in, no because I surely knew I was going to die, but for the pain this was going to cause Charlie and my Mom. I was never one to pray but in my last moments I did. I prayed that Charlie and Renee had the strength to get through my death, that this sick, sadistic man would be caught and brought to justice and that sweet death would come to me quickly before this man invaded my body further.

"Scream, I want to hear how bad it hurts you." he uttered, pressing hard on my throat. I could feel my life slipping, I could feel my heartbeat getting shallower. _I love you Dad, I love you Mom_. I thought to myself as the darkness started to claim me..

I must of been dead. I felt like I was flying. Wind was passing over my body. I was floating. So this is what going to heaven felt like.

"Bella can you hear me?" a heavenly voice sang, a sweet scent waffted over my nose. Making my head swim even more.

"Oh god, we were too late weren't we?" the Angels voice sung again. It was hung with such remorse and sadness I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell the Angel that it was okay, that everything was okay. That I was here to be at peace.

"She's going to fine, don't you see?" another voice that sounded like ringing bells said, and it was directly beside me. I took in a deep breath, the air was no longer rushing around me, I could feel something some beneath me, clouds maybe?

"You need to open your eyes Bella, please, for me?" the Angel said, and my heart lurched in my chest. I could hear my pulse in my ears and my chest felt like it was on fire. Is this what happened when you died? Angels would save you and guide you to heaven, to wake you from your eternal slumber and welcome you to the spirit in the sky?

I slowly got hold of my body, _ooh ow that hurt_, I though as I moved my legs. I took in another breath and my chest felt like someone had used it for a punching bag.

"That's it Bella. You're safe. I'm here." There was that voice again. Maybe he was my Angel, my guiding light. I finally found the muscles I needed to open my eyes. It burned, horribly. I was in a small room, everything was white. I looked down at myself. I was covered in blood. From what I could see with my blurry vision I was in a mens white, button down shirt. the blood had stained it in several places.

"Oh god. You're awake, you're going to be fine." My angel voice cheered. The voice was smooth as honey, and the breath that hit my face made me euphoric. Made my mouth water. I tilted my head to the sound and I felt my heart stop in my chest. The face staring back at me, could only be that of an angel. Smooth, white, alabaster skin, hair in disarray in the color of warm copper. A long slender nose and angular jaw. And finally the eyes. Oh the eyes of a god. Liquid gold, lined with black. I felt a breath catch in my throat. I wanted to speak but words were beyond me.

"Hello Bella, I've been waiting for you. My name is _Edward Cullen_."

**Dum dum duhhh! Well, that's all she wrote for the moment! I have a little more written, but I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this! Please for the love of Twilight, let me know how you guys feel about this. My dream wasn't obviously this long, but the outline was there haha. Please review or PM me and let me know if you think I should post more. I'm on the fence about it! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. My Own Angel

**Hello hello! Back again for another chapter. The outline of the story is starting to form in my head, so yay. Thanks for the follows and favorites, everyone one of them means a lot to me. **

**Chapter Songs: Last Night On Earth - Green Day, Burning Desire - Lana Del Rey, Day Old Hate - City And Colour.**

"Bella? Can you speak?" Edward asked. His voice, like music swam around in my head. His sweet, delicious breath fanned across my face making me involuntarily moan. He reacted to the sound, closing his eyes and turning his neck to the side, as if he were trying to crack it.

"W-where am I?" I asked hoarsely. My voice sounded like when I had strep throat last year. I flinched, the muscles in my throat were throbbing.

"Oh how careless of me, of course it hurts." He muttered reaching behind him, before placing a cooling pack on my skin. I almost sighed in relief, it felt amazing. "You're at my home. My sister and I found you, and brought you back here."

I racked my brain. Was everything that happened some kind of sick dream.

"What do you remember?" he asked, and I felt cool fingers running down the length of my arm. My skin broke out in goose-flesh and I sucked in a breath as tingles went up and down my spine.

"I-I remember being at the party.. I- I drank too much and I remember being really dizzy." I sighed, trying to form saliva in my mouth, my throat was burning. "And, and then I met a guy and we - we.." I stopped as I broke into heavy sobs. I didn't want to remember this part. The part where he brought me to his sick little cabin, tied me down and did unspeakable things to me.

"Shh, shh, my love. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." he soothed, his soft fingers were now on my face, wiping away the tears. His voice calmed me, though his touch made my chest tight. I had the strongest urge to wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his perfect ones. I had never had felt these feelings before. Maybe when I watched a movie with Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt, but never for guy I could actually get. Not that I could get this guy any way, with a face like that, I'm sure he had a lot of girlfriends.

"My father is a Doctor. He's going to come take a look at you ok?" His thumb was rubbing back and forth across my cheek, and even though his hands were like icy, it was spreading a fire beneath my skin. I nodded my head, and leaned into his palm. His eyes were roaming my face, piercing into me. I couldn't seem to draw in a full breath, I couldn't look away from his golden stare. It was causing an unknown feeling between my legs. His nostrils suddenly flared and he let out a small groan, before leaning his head on the edge of bed. I was confused.

"Hello Bella, My name is Carlisle, I'm going to be examining you." I looked up and I felt my eyes bulge out of my head. There was no way this was Edwards birth father, he looked twenty-three, twenty-four tops. His honey colored hair was slightly slicked back, he had broad shoulders and prominent jaw. His eyes were the same amber gold as Edwards. Well maybe they were related, just not father and son. Uncle maybe? I nodded again unable to find words, at both Carlisle's beauty and the fact that Edward was still holding my face with is icy hand.

Carlisle began to peel away the blood soiled clothes from me. I felt extremely exposed, only being in my bra and panties, but he was a doctor, and having Edward see me this way, felt oldy right. I still flushed with heat immensely but I pushed it aside and focused on what was happening. I looked down at my body, my wrists and ankles were cut from the ropes that had held me back, little trickles of blood had flown down to my toes and down my arms. There were bruises forming on my hips and thighs, the thought of how they got there made bile rise in my throat. There were several cuts across the flat of my stomach, they looked a lot worse than they were. I had almost bleed real easy.

"Well Bella, nothing is severe thankfully. This abrasions and cuts won't need any stitches. There doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding or broken bones. The bruising on your neck and legs should heal within a week or so, though you may feel tender. How are you feeling, would you like something for the pain?" he asked, his voice was so professional but so soft, it made my heart melt.

"Yes please."

Edward reached out and handed me two small pills and a glass of water. I began to reach for it when he shook his head and lowered my arm. He brought the pills to my mouth and I opened it, wanting so badly to take his long fingers into my mouth. I swallowed with a sip of water, sighing heavily, the coolness of the liquid felt so good. I met Edward's eyes and smiled, his answering smile made my chest ache, made that same tingling sensation attack my entire body, I suddenly felt the need to rub my thighs together to gather some friction there.

"Um Bella, I really hate to ask you this, but do you remember much of anything. After you woke up with that man?" his voice was sad, and Edward's face turned from rage, to sadness to hate and back to sadness as his fingers found mine. My hand closed around his tightly and he squeezed back slightly.

"I remember him kissing me and getting on top of me as he choked me. He wanted me to scream-" I cried, pulling in a breath as I sobbed. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could, he didn't even flinch, he just continued to stare into my eyes. He looked like he wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

"He started... He started to grind himself on me as he choked me. I don't remember anything else, it's all hazy and dark. Then I remember flying, I thought I was dead, and I heard Edward's voice, like he was my own personal angel, and he guided me back, back to him, back to life." I sighed, afraid I said too much. I turned to Edward, his eyes were soft and a small, smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I am so sorry you had to go through this Bella. But I'll have you know, he has been caught and taken care off. I'll let you and Edward talk but I'm afraid I have one last thing I must ask of you?" he sighed and his beautiful topaz eyes looked sad. "I need to do a rape kit on you Bella, to make sure everything internally is okay, are you taking any form of birth control?" He asked, moving closer to me, touching his hand to my swollen foot. His touch was just as icy as Edward's.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, my mother put me on it back in Phoenix, just to uh - help with, you know?" I trailed off, looking down, my face flushing with embarrassment. Good job Swan, you had to go into detail about your period in front of these Godly people.

"Okay, that's good news. If you're not comfortable with me doing it, my wife can, I will completely understand."

"No, it's fine." I muttered, I didn't want anyone else seeing me like this.

"Very well, if you'll just put your feet in these." he said as he pulled the stirrups from the bed. I groaned internally, I hated those damned things. He helped me lift my legs and it hurt.

"I'll be in the hallway. I'll come back when you're finished." Edward sighed as he started to get up. My fingers tightened around his and I pulled as hard as I could. He didn't seem phased by my movements, and I guess I really was that weak.

"Please don't leave me!" I cried out, my chest was tight and I was unable to breathe. My heart hammering much to fast and my pulse was loud in my ears.

"Shh, okay I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. _Ever_." The words burned me, marked me and I felt relief wash over me in soothing waves. His breath traveled up my nose, making my head swim with pleasure and I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face.

My eyes stayed lock with Edward's until Carlisle finished. I barely felt what he was doing. Edward's hands were holding both of mine and at the moment I felt no pain, no discomfort, just this odd sense of security, and what was that other one? It made my stomach feel like it was fluttering, my head was swimming, my whole body felt alive, even in this fragile state.

"Well Bella, everything seems to point to no, you weren't raped, your hymen is in tact and there is no trace of seminal fluids." I instantly squeezed my eyes shut and probably turned all shades of red. As happy as I was to find out, that pig didn't invade my body, I really didn't need Edward hearing about my hymen. "My daughter Alice has left some clean clothes for you to wear, and she's offered to help you get cleaned up. And my wife Emse has contacted your father, he knows everything. He wanted to come here to see you, but I assured him you're well and in recovery. He's at the crime scene with his team and will be here to see you as soon as he can. Do you feel comfortable staying the night here Bella?" he asked as he sauntered over to my side. I quickly nodded my head and Edward squeezed my hand. This felt right, I felt right. For once in my life, I felt like I belonged.

"It is alright if I come in?" I small voice sung at the door after a soft knock.

"Sure Alice, come on in." Edward called, not looking behind him.

"Oh Bella, I'm so very sorry. I wish we got to you sooner. I tried." she almost cried. The girl, Alice was beautiful, so very beautiful. She was tiny. She was short and very slight, but still had the curves of a goddess. Her inky hair was cropped short, in a pixie sort of cut, and it stuck up in all directions. Her skin was snow white, her lips full and pink. And there were those eyes. Those stunningly, perfect, beautiful golden eyes, framed with thick black lashes.

"You saved me, that's all that matters." I muttered, looking back into Edward's eyes. They were studying my, he looked on the edge of frustration, like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"I've got some clothes for you to wear Bella. Just some yoga pants and a tank top. I figured you'd want to be comfortable. If you want pjs to sleep in you can have some of mine." she sung as she nearly danced over to me, setting the clothes on the edge of the bed. "I can help you take a bath if you want, I know you're sore."

I shook my head and I was glad it didn't work. The pills must be kicking in.

"I - I want Edward to.." I trailed off, feeling my cheeks get hot. He sucked in a breath and looked over at his sister. They stared at each other, un-moving, not speaking for quite some time. Alice closed her eyes and dazed off for a few moments, before opening her eyes again.

"That's fine. Jasper would like to see me anyway. I am so glad you're well Bella." she smiled brightly before patting my leg and skipping out the room. What an odd girl. But I could I was going to like her. I just got this vibe like it had already been decided.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked softly. There was deep crease between his brows. He looked conflicted. I reached my hand up to his face, smoothing out the line, his face relaxed and he closed his eyes as my hand came into contact with his skin. It was smooth. Smooth as silk. But hard like marble, and cold as ice.

"I'm sure, I trust you." And I truly had never been so sure of anything in my life. I felt a pull to him, at part of my body. It felt right, being with him felt right.

He smiled and gently slid his hands under my body, lifting me to his chest. He radiated a coolness from his skin and burned into me, making me shiver pleasurably. He set me down in a large bathroom and began to run the water. As the tub started to fill I reached behind me to un-hook my bra before he stopped me, his wintery hands raising goosebumps on my back.

"Keep them on Bella. I'm tempted enough already." he almost purred. I looked up into his eyes and they had darkened. The look he was given me was that of lust. I had seen enough romantic movies to know that. My chest was heaving with my heavy breaths and I couldn't think straight. I shook my head, trying to release myself from the trance he had put me in. "The water should be nice and warm. I didn't want you to burn yourself." I smiled and stepped into the water. As I laid back I let out a long sigh, it felt amazing. The heat penetrated the tightness of my muscles and helped to loosen the knots. I could feel the sting of the water entering the cuts but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"May I bathe you?" Edward murmured, and his voice was uneasy, almost as if he were shy about asking. I nodded my head as I watched him dip the wash cloth into the water and began running it up and down the length of my arms, down my legs and across my stomach, washing away the stains of crimson. His eyes were roaming over my body and it was making me ache. Not in pain, but in need. I needed touch him, needed to taste him. When he leaned forward to wash the skin of my chest I reached my hand up to his neck, running my fingers over the cool softness of his skin. He sighed heavily blew his sweet breath into my face, only igniting the fire I felt farther. Without any hesitation I pulled him closer until our lips met. I moaned loudly at the contact. Our lips fit together perfectly, as if they had been made to do this. He grunted into my mouth, or maybe it was a growl and it made the space between my legs throb slightly. I used him as leverage to pull myself up so my body lined up with is perfect one. His arms wrapped around my back and I tightened my hold on his neck.

"Bella. Oh Bella you don't know how long I've waited for you." he moaned into my mouth as I felt his icy sweet tongue touch my lower lip. I made a noise that could have only been a squeal and sucked his tongue into my mouth, letting mine dance and twist with his. The taste, oh the taste. It coated me from the inside, making me want to do things to him with my body. I wanted to peel off our clothes and tangle together, right here on his bathroom floor. I tried to thrust myself into him and in the process I bite my cheek. I ignored the quick spasm of pain, I did this on a regular basis, whether it be I tripped on thin air or though my cheek was a piece of gum.

Edward suddenly stiffened in my arms. My lips stopped moving against mine, but I could feel his tongue darting around in my mouth, until it found the small slice I had cut into my cheek. His arms tightened around me and I was finding it harder to breathe. He growled and when he opened his eyes they were black. Black as night. I stared back, and for the first time in his presence I was afraid. His eyes softened and he looked sad. So heartbreakingly sad and he released his hold on me and strode toward the door.

"I, I'm sorry Bella, I just- I can't" he strained, the tendons in his neck were standing and his hands were tight fists at this side.

"Edward, I'm sorry, please don't leave me.." I cried, the pain of rejection hitting me hard. How could I have been so stupid! This man, this beautiful, godly creature didn't want me that way. His eyes hung as he reached for the doorknob, my chest hurt, he was too far away from me.

"Alice will help you finish, I'll be in my room, we need to talk." His voice was soften now, and it lessened the hurt I was feeling. I nodded my head as he disappeared from the room. I sunk down into the now pink water and pulled my knees to my chest as the realization of what I was feeling hit me. I was in love with _Edward Cullen_.

**Yay! I did it, I updated in less than 24 hours! You can thank my insomnia! I hope this was enjoyed, I sure enjoyed writing it. I will try and update in the next day, if I have the time after work. Review, favorite, follow? All that fun stuff! Be safe..**


End file.
